


Soulless Soul Mate

by cumberbabeswillrise



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader meets Sam, her soul mate, while he is soulless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Hey,” Sam shouts as he throws your t-shirt at you. You were packing up the motel room and moving to a new town, and your clothes were everywhere.

“How did my shirt get over there? I never take them out of my duffel,” you mutter, catching the shirt and folding it back into your bag.

Sam shrugs and continues packing. “Maybe you should take better care of your stuff.”

You turn to glare at him. You didn't know why you stayed around him. He was such a dick. All Sam ever did was say rude comments to you and demean your personality.

Ever since you had met Sam, you were thoroughly attracted to him, but you hated him. He was rude, and almost evil. He could kill things without blinking, and he stared. A lot. It creeped you out, but he took good care of you and watched your back. That was what you needed right now, and you weren't going to mess it up.

“Yeah, maybe.” You stand up and walk to the bathroom, grabbing your toiletries and putting them in your plastic baggies. You were too focused on making your toothbrush fit in the same bag as your hand wipes that you didn't hear Sam sneak up behind you. You turn around and let out a gasp. You drop the baggie, but Sam quickly reaches out and snatches it from the air.

“You're too jumpy,” he states calmly, handing the bag back to you.

“You're too sneaky!” you growl at him, pushing past him and back into the motel room.

“Well, that sneakiness is what saves us during our hunts. Maybe you're too clumsy.”

You turn around slowly, thoroughly pissed off. Stepping toward him quickly, you jab a finger into his chest. “You listen here, Winchester. I don't give a fuck what you think. I hunt, I drink, I go home. That's my job. Whether or not you think I'm good at it is your problem. Why do you keep me around if you think I'm so bad, then?”

Sam purses his lips for a moment, then speaks, “I'm just hoping to get in your pants while we hunt. It's nice to not have to solely rely on myself, but I would do just fine without you.”

You stare at him, mouth agape. You can feel the blush rushing to your cheeks, and your chest becomes hot. “Fuck you, Sam.”   
You turn to leave, but Sam grabs your arm tightly, causing you to cry out. “Okay,” he growls, and pushes you on the bed.

He quickly holds you down and gets on top of you, and you know you'll have bruises in the morning. He weighs so fucking much, and you can see his muscles rippling beneath his flannel. You're terrified, and a bit turned on, but you're not going to deal with it.

“Sam, get off!” you yell, struggling beneath him. “Get the fuck off of me!”

Sam rolls off of you and stands back up. “You're really not worth it anyways.” He grabs his bags and walks out the door. You are still gasping for breath as you hear him tear out of the parking lot.

The next day, you do have bruises littering on your arms and legs, and it makes you cry. You feel stupid for crying like a baby, but you can't help it.

You don't see Sam for three years.

 

 

 


	2. Part 2

You walk into the police station, looking your very best in a sexy blazer and tight jeans. Your fake badge is tagged to your hip and your gun is on the other.

“Yeah, I need to talk to Sheriff Davis, it's (Y/F/N).” You flash your badge along with your best smile. The cute, young red head smiles back at you and leads you through to Davis' office. Two other FBI agents are already sitting in the office, one with short hair and one with long hair.

“Agent Daniels,” Davis smiles widely at her. He has a thing for you, but you don't mind. He is older, but he definitely keeps himself in shape.

“Please, call me (Y/N).” You give him your nickname and another smile. The two agents turn around, and your breath catches in your throat.

In front of you stands Sam Winchester, his hair a few inches longer, his eyes a little brighter. He has a certain gleam that makes him seem easy going.

“(Y/N), these are Agents Cornell and Vedder. They're investigatin' just like you.”

“Hey,” the short haired one thrusts out his hand, giving you a flirtatious smile. Sam stares at you, as though he's confused.

“Davis, would you give me a moment with my partners?” you ask him, giving him a sweet wink that makes his cheeks red.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

  
  


“Do I know you?” Sam asks as soon as you walk out of the office.

“Do you know me? Does attempted rape mean anything to you?” you growl at him, pushing him in the chest. You can feel the anger bubbling deep inside your stomach.

“Rape?” the short-haired one asks, grabbing Sam's arm. “What the hell, Sam?”

“I don't remember doing that...” Sam's voice is different. It has life to it now, but that makes you angrier.

“Three years ago, Michigan. Greensbro Motel. You left bruises all over me.” You slap him, hard. Your breathing is labored and heavy, and tears are threatening to form.

Realization dawns on Sam's face. “I didn't have a soul.”

“Like that's a reason,” you scoff, folding your arms. You lean on your left leg, giving him the stare down.

“Look, I know that can never make up for what I did. Can we talk? Privately?” he asks, big dark eyes remind you of puppies. You don't see the cold-hearted killer you knew three years ago. Fuck.

“I don't know, you gonna go psycho on me again?”

“No, I swear,” Sam stutters. “This is my brother Dean, by the way.” Sam motions to Dean, who gives you another big grin.

“Great. Good for you,” you growl. Turning on your heel, you walk out of the police station. Before exiting the doors you shout back to them, “There's a cafe on 6th street. Meet me there in an hour.”

 


	3. Part 3

“You raped her?” Dean asks for the tenth time.

Sam rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. “No. I tried to get with her and she said no. I got mad, and I think I hurt her. It was a long time ago, and I didn't have a soul. I don't remember. I hope I didn't.” Sam puts his hands over his eyes. “Oh, God, I really hope I didn't.

“I'm sure you didn't, Sammy.” Dean still sounds unsure. When Sam was soulless, he would've done anything for a piece of ass.

“What's her name?” Cas asks, popping up in the seat next to Sam, causing both the brothers to jump.

“(Y/F/N),” Sam groans, putting his hands over his face again.

“No way,” Cas laughs. “Really?”

Sam glares up at him. “Yes, why?”

“I didn't think you would rape your soul mate, Sam.”

“I didn't rape her!” he almost shouts. “Wait, soul mate?”

“Yeah, soul mate. Angels have a catalogued list in their minds of who everyone's soul mate is. She's yours. Congrats, you managed to screw that up, too!” Cas claps Sam on the back and gives him a smile.

“Fuck.” Sam drops his head back down on the table.

“Okay, what did you want to talk about?” (Y/N) asks as she plops her purse down on the table, an indignant look on her face.

“I'm sorry. Whatever I did, it wasn't me. That year, I had gotten pulled out of Hell... and my soul was kind of left there without me.” Sam makes a face. “What I did was wrong, but it won't ever happen again. I was wrong to just leave you there like that.”

“Yeah, well, people are sorry for a lot of things. I'm sorry I didn't kill you when I had the chance.” She frowns at him. “You left me with my clothes torn, my body bruised, and my pride completely ripped to pieces. I still have nightmares. I'm going to finish the job here, and then I never want to see you again.” (Y/N) reaches over and takes a sip of Dean's coke, then stands up and leaves.

“Wait! Wait,” Sam follows after her, grabbing her elbow to stop her. (Y/N) whips around, twisting his wrist effortlessly, bringing him to his knees. “Ow, ow, ow. I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk.”

She lets go. “Then talk, Sam.”

“Let me prove to you that I'm not like that. A whole year went by and I don't have any memory of it. It's bits and pieces now, but that's taken years to rebuild. I remember you. I remember that I thought you were pretty. I remember I liked how smart and interesting you were and I saw you break a guy's arm in just one move.” Sam puts his hands up defensively, trying to show her he meant no harm. “I'm really a nice guy. I hunt just like I did then, but I'm not that cold mean guy anymore. I swear. Let me prove it.”

(Y/N) stares at him for a moment. “You haven't earned that right.” Tears are welling in her eyes, but the look on her face is hard, cold. “I don't know you, Winchester, and I don't think I want to.”

“Please,” Sam whispers, not knowing what to do. “I'm not that guy.”

She laughs at him, “That's what my ex Eddie used to say after he beat me bloody every Saturday night after his bar crawls. I'm not the kind of girl who's just going to forgive you because you've got those puppy dog eyes. You want my respect and friendship back? Earn it. Prove you're not an asshole.”

“How do I do that?”

She shrugs, “Figure it out.”

  
  


You try not to shake as you walk away from Sam and his brother. Are you being irrational about this? No. He tried to hurt you. That's an unforgivable offense.

He did apologize, and you had heard around the block that he had lost his soul a few years back after the Apocalypse. He seems really sorry. Even so, you still can't trust him until he proves it to you.

Once you get in your car you bury your face in your hands. Tears stream down your face and you try to steady your breathing. It doesn't work. You can't help but think back to a few weeks before Sam left.

  
  


“Hey, (Y/N),” Sam whispers as he walks into the motel room. “You up?”

“Uhm, yeah,” you mutter, rubbing your eyes. You look at the clock: 4:15 am. Fuck. “What's the matter?”

“Nothing, just wanted to talk.” Sam sits across from you at the table and pours you both drinks. “How are you?”

You scowl at him, not sure why he was acting this way. Sam was a grade-A asshole, why was he being so nice? “Fine. You?”

Sam shrugs, “I'm good here with you.” He smiles at you sweetly. That was his manipulative smile, you knew it well.

“Thanks, Sam. You feeling okay?” you ask, still glaring at him.

“Yeah, I'm great, you know?” You notice that Sam has moved closer to you. He was only a few inches away. “Glad to be here with you.”

“What do you want, Sam?”

Sam pretends to look hurt, “Nothing. I just wanted to share a drink with a friend.”

“And spread my legs after?” you ask, leaning back and crossing your arms.

“That would be a nice perk.” Sam smirks at you, using his best charming skills. “I feel a real connection with you, (Y/N).”

“Hmm, that's real sweet, Winchester. I would believe you if you weren't such a dick.” You purse your lips, showing that you're not going to give him anything.

“You know that saying? Boys will be boys. Pull the girl's hair on the playground if he likes her.” He runs a hand up your thigh, and you try not to flinch.

“Boys will be held accountable for their actions,” you spit, standing up quickly. “You can't be rude to me and then be nice.”

Sam stands up with you. He walks toward you, and you take a step back for every one he takes forward. You feel yourself back up into the wall. Sam lowers his face to yours, and kisses you deeply. You could have mistaken lust for passion if you didn't know him better.

You kiss him back, God knows it's been a while since you'd had any attention. Sam's hands are all over you, and you let him.

  
  


The next morning you feel sore and tired, but content. You don't expect Sam to act any different to you, and it doesn't surprise you that his bed has been slept in and he is no longer at the motel with you. His bags were gone as was his car. You didn't mind, though.

You get out of bed and head to the coffee maker. God, your body is sore. Sam had been pretty gentle with you, but he wasn't exactly small in the muscle department or the downstairs area. You're drinking coffee when Sam walks in the door.

“Hey,” he says, taking the coffee out of your hands.

“What the hell, Winchester?”

“We're leaving.” Sam begins to pack up your clothes for you as you sit there in your underwear, dumbfounded.

“Why?” You stand up and grab your duffel from him, making him look at you in surprise. “Why so soon?”

“We've got other jobs to do, (Y/N).” He rips the bag from your hands and throws you some pants and a t-shirt.

“No, actually, we don't. What did you do?” Sam doesn't look at you, instead still packing all your clothes sloppily. “Sam! What did you do?”

“None of your business. We just need to go. Samuel wants us to meet him.”

You roll your eyes and sigh in disgust. You didn't like Samuel. He was just as much of a dick as Sam was. “Why?”

“Because I said, dammit. Would you stop your complaining and get dressed?” Sam tosses your bag on the bed and walks out of the room shouting behind him, “I'm leaving with or without you.”

Samuel had always said you two would be a cute couple, but neither of you wanted the other. Some angel had once told you Sam was your soul mate, but you weren't sure if you believed in such a thing. There was no way you could live with him for the rest of your life. You would kill yourself.

You dress yourself and follow Sam out the door, groaning at the thought of meeting the Campbell's.

  
  


Now, thinking back, Sam wasn't always such a bad guy. He could be nice. It was fake, but it was still nice. He was really cute. And now, he had those puppy eyes that you could melt in.

“Hey!” A knock on the window makes you jump. Dean and.. is that Castiel? They smile at you through the window. Cas looks slightly drunk.

“What?” you growl as you roll down the window.

“Hey, (Y/N), how's it going?” Cas slurrs. “Haven't seen you in a few years!”

“Are you drunk? And yeah, you drop that bombshell on me and then you bolt. Thanks for that.”

“Slightly. Sorry about that. I was a bit of a drinker back then.” Cas gives you a 'what the hell' look and shrugs. “He's got his soul back now, so you guys could really go somewhere.”

“Yeah, I don't know about that. Soul or not, he was always an ass to me unless he wanted sex.”

“Sammy?” Dean gapes, eyes wide. “No way.”

“Way. He was a real charmer when I knew him.”

“Damn, good boy. Good boy. Sorry, though, about what happened. He definitely is _not_ like that now. That's for sure.” Dean leans in the window and you instinctively lean away from him. “Give him a chance, he's a real good guy. Kid's beating himself up about this.”

“Maybe if you idiots hadn't started the Apocalypse, Sam wouldn't have lost his soul.”

“True,” Cas says, shrugging again.

“Shut up, Cas. Look, that's water under the bridge now.” Dean shoves Cas away from the door and leans in further. “He's a dork. A real nerd. He wouldn't hurt a fly.”

You nod quietly, hoping that Dean would go away, but he doesn't. “You'll see. When he was soulless he let me get turned into a vampire. When he got his soul back he saved my ass multiple times. Character development, huh?”

“Yeah, I'll see. Sam did a lot of things on different occasions that were really over the line. I forgave him while he was soulless. I don't know that guy. He's not the same guy I was with three years ago.”

“What do you mean, 'with?'” Dean smirks, flashing his teeth at you.

“Sexually. I had a few rounds with the kid. That's not Winchester. That's a different guy. I didn't like the first Sam I met, what makes you think I want to meet another?”

“Maybe you'll fall for this one.” Dean's smirk turns into a sad smile, but his eyes are full of light. He knows about the soul mates thing, you could tell. Maybe Dean was right, maybe he wasn't. But forgive and forget, right? Isn't that what they say?

 


End file.
